


Sometimes I Hate Them As Much As You Do

by Itachi-Uchiha-lover (TheAssassinLover)



Category: Jak II - Fandom, Jak and Daxter
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Disagreement, Erol isn't that evil, F/M, Fighting, He used to care, I was actually proud of this one in my youth, It's from my favorite video game series ever, Metal Heads, old, post from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: There is a reason for everything, and everyone has a secret story that is that reason. Even Erol, whose story he never wanted to reveal. However Jak hit a nerve, and he found himself telling it anyway. The story of a girl he knew, the relationship they had, and how the Baron ripped them apart. "You hate the Krimson Guard, well, sometimes I hate them as much as you do." Erol x ocNote from 15-year-old me: This is something that I almost believe could be true. I think Erol has a soft side, but it was crushed before the start of Jak II. This is at a point where Erol just happened to run into Jak in the city, and they got into a fight about Keira.





	Sometimes I Hate Them As Much As You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldy off fanfiction.net from 2012, but at least I'm not ashamed of this one. XD

Everyone has a secret story. The one they want to tell but don't for the fear of others thoughts, or perhaps their own safety. Even Erol had one. One he never planned on telling, but when Jak hit a nerve he found himself telling it anyway.

"Mark my words eco freak, that mechanic's eyes aren't on you anymore." Erol hissed.

"You don't have a chance Erol. You don't have the ability to care about anyone, and no one would ever care for you." Jak threw back.

Erol clenched his fist and punched the wall he was next to. Jak looked at him surprised. "You don't know a damn thing Jak."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can care, and I did once. She did as well, and it ended very badly." He said lowly.

"I don't believe a word of that."

Erol twitched and turned on Jak. "My imagination isn't that great, and no one could come up with a vivid story on hand, so if I tell you this, there should be no questions left." He said.

Jak's eyes just narrowed as Erol began. "It was three years before you showed up in the city…"

* * *

Erol went through the halls of the Krimson Guard. He was newly recruited at the time, and fresh out of training. There were parts of the KG headquarters that were for after duty soldiers. Like everything else in the KG, they were things that normal citizens didn't have.

One was a pool, that purely out of curiosity, he had decided to go to it. It was there that he had met her. When he had first walked in and saw her, he decided it had been a bad idea, and went to turn back, but she stopped him.

"You don't have to leave you know." He turned and saw her with her arms resting against the side of the pool. "I'm guessing you're new. All the new recruits come in here at least once, though most never come again."

"Yet you do," He stated.

She nodded. "I like to swim; I'm here daily after training." She said.

"How long have you been in the guard?"

"About six months." She said leaning back and floating. "I started getting really stressed after about a month, so I came here to relax. I've seen all the new recruits sense then because of it." She smirked. "Though you're the first one to actually stay and talk to me."

"That's because I had nothing better to do."

"Whatever,"

* * *

He had left shortly after that, but he found himself back again the next day to which she only smirked. This went on for about three months before she actually said something about it.

* * *

"Back again Erol?" She asked.

"Again Sara, I have nothing better to do." He replied.

"There are many other places you could go in this headquarters, yet you keep coming back here. You know, instead of just coming and talking the whole time you could bring a swimsuit and actually join me." She said.

Erol stood there for a moment as if thinking, then he pulled his shirt over his head and took off his pants where he did have a swimsuit on. Her eyebrow rose. "Don't tell me you've come in here like that every time and never had the nerve to actually get in."

"Shut up." He muttered his face turning slightly red.

She just laughed. "Wow, never knew you were the shy type." He jumped in with a perfect dive. When he came back up again her eyebrow rose again. "Well, didn't see that coming. Clearly you're an experienced swimmer."

"I have some experience."

"That's a little more than some." She said.

"I swam a lot when I was a kid."

"That makes more sense." She swam to the edge and motioned for him to come by her. "Want to have a contest?" She asked knowing he had a competitive side.

"That depends."

"Since we're both experienced swimmers, why don't we see who's faster." She leaned closer to him making him back away slightly. "I race you to the opposite side, if I lose, I'll do one thing of your choice, but if you lose, you do something of mine."

He smirked at her. "Agree."

She smirked back. "Three, two, one, go." She said.

They were both fast, almost neck and neck. They made across the pool, he thought he had it, but her hand touched the edge less than a second before his. He looked up at her and she looked at him with a knowing smirk. "You're a lot better than I thought you'd be, I'll give you that."

"You knew odds were in your favor." He said annoyed.

She nodded. "I did."

He sighed. "Fine, what do you want me to do?" He asked.

She looked a little nervous before she moved in front of him. "Just shut your eyes." She said.

He did, yet he wanted to open them when he felt her breath against his lips. He didn't though, and he soon felt her lips touch his. His heart rate increased, and he slowly brought his arms around her waist and kissed her back. The pulled apart and she looked away embarrassed.

He made her look at him again. "Was that all you wanted?" He asked her. She nodded. "Good," He said bringing her lips back to his. Her arms moved around his neck and she deepened the kiss. The hand against her cheek wrapped back around her waist pulling her closer to him. They pulled apart again.

"Erol, we shouldn't be doing this." She said while catching her breath. "The law…"

"Is something I'm not worried about right now." He cut her off.

She shook her head. "I should have known you'd say something like that. You're stubborn." She looked up at the clock. "I need to go." She said pulling back from him. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Like I said Sara, I have nothing better to do." He said.

"Hmm," She got out and he followed. She grabbed a towel and tossed one to him. "Are you sure that's the only reason?" She asked.

He came so his face was a mere inch from hers. "Maybe you'll have to wait and find out."

She smirked. "Fair enough."

* * *

For a while things went on like this. They had a relationship that was hidden in the shadows. He realized as he looked back on it, he should have known that their disregard for the law would be a downfall, but he was blinded.

* * *

There was one time where things escalated even further. He had escalated up the ranks quickly, and because of this he didn't have to share a quarters with anyone. He had run into her in the hall once, and being who he was didn't mind a thrill. He pulled her around one of the corners and pressed his lips to hers immediately. She didn't fight him but once he pulled back she stopped him. "Erol, we're going to get caught." She whispered.

"No we won't." He kissed her neck. "Trust me."

"Why do I get the feeling that's a very bad idea?" She asked sarcastically.

"You never know, it just might be."

He took her wrist and pulled her down the hall before opening one of the doors and pulling her inside. "Ah, I should have known, you have your own room." She said facing him.

He smirked. "I told you we won't get caught." He said before he brought his lips on hers again. One of her hands threaded in his hair and the other went around his shoulders. He pulled her hips to his and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She didn't fight him and tried to push herself closer against him.

He walked forward and pinned her back against the wall. She pulled back for air and looked at him. He moved down and kissed along her neck. When he reached the spot that made her gasp and arch her back he stopped smirking against her skin. He bit down on the spot and a soft moan escaped her throat.

Her hands moved for his shirt and he allowed her to remove it. He removed her shirt as well and moved her to the bed pinning her down. It was the first and only time they spent a night like that together. Though the words "I love you" were never spoken, it was an understanding between the two. He had no doubt that there would have been other nights, but it was shortly after this that everything ended. Despite everything, they weren't as secretive as they thought.

* * *

She was being sent out, that was all she told him. The baron gave her an assignment, and right before she left was the last time he saw her…alive that is.

They were bringing in the fallen, and the Baron for some reason, had given him the job of helping to identify them, something that hadn't been assigned to him since he was a new recruit.

They were bringing in the last when he saw her. Her eyes were shut but he could still see where there had been shock on her face. A large gash ran across her chest. She was most likely killed almost instantly. He walked over to her once they set her down. He sighed identifying her. He looked back at her face knowing after this he'd never see it again; he wouldn't hear her voice or feel her skin. It was as he realized this that he felt something inside of him crack. He knew that if he didn't have an image to uphold, he may have actually cried.

* * *

After that he had been summoned by the Baron. It seemed to be a typical meeting, but as he was leaving the Baron stopped him.

"Erol, eliminating weaknesses makes us stronger. Remember that."

Erol looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and glared before looking away. "I will." He said as normally as he could. He found out later that it had been the Baron. He found out about his relationship with Sara, and sent her to the front lines in the hopes that she would be killed. She knew what was going on and decided not to tell Erol knowing what he would probably do. It was then that he found himself determined to take out the metal heads. Even if it meant working with the Baron, he would take them out no matter what he had to do.

* * *

"It may seem like I'm a loyal dog to the Baron Jak, but it's merely an outer shell." He turned to leave. "You hate the Krimson Guard, well, sometimes I hate them as much as you do." He walked away leaving Jak to his thoughts.

"You don't really believe that story do you Jak?" Daxter asked once he was gone.

"I don't know Dax, he's right; no one could make up something like that. It would explain why he is the way he is." Jak replied.

"Well I'm not buying it."

"It doesn't matter anyway, regardless of why, he's still in my way."

Jak walked away, but even with his determination, he still found himself feeling bad for Erol. 'The Baron will pay.'


End file.
